Half ghost and half-Wait WHAT?
by kuroneko123
Summary: Rewrite! Danny meets an... Interesting person. Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Unknown POV**

_'Where am I?' _I thought as I trudged along in my muddy pajamas. _'So cold... Must find heat…'__ as I let my mind wander and searched for heat I wondered where I was headed. __'Heat found… Location, irrelevant… Locating fastest rout… now walking towards…'__ Here is where my quest begins…_

**A/N: Awesome chappie don't you thing Kuro?**

**Kuro: No it didn't have me in it.**

**A/N: *Whispering*RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! She'll kill you at a glance…**

**Kuro: What'd you say…?**

**A/N: Nothing… R&R! Kuro NO DONzjztjtjuykcuitykszh#%$*%^**

**kuroneko123 has been logged off, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'ELLO PEOPLES! I'm sooooo ve~ry~ sorry that I've not updated in a while… never the less, LET TEH CHAPTER START!**

**Chapter 1**

_Unknown POV_

"I'M GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL!" OH MY FREAKING _GOD_, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Going to public school for some one like me is a HORROR FILLED NIGHTMARE! As you could probably tell from my small journey in the forest last time I'm not exactly what you would call normal, and just how far does one stretch the limits of not normal? Well I would say all the way out of the atmosphere, through thousands of stars, billions of light years away where no human should be able to reach on a little neon green and blue planet called terra Neo capillus. On that little planet where technology is sufficiently more... advanced then Earth's but we're kind of the same behaviorialy the same, and biologicaly we're a lot alike except our... outward appearances. I may speak as if I'm one of them but I'm only half their species and I'm half yours. The thing is, my dad was a traveler and on a little planet called Earth he met my mom, they hit it off, she taught his people about us and when I was born we traveled but on Earth I was never accepted.

You see, the thing is, if you don't look, talk, or act a certain way you're considered an outcast in society. The main reason I wasn't accepted here is because I have different hair. Yes, I was an outcast 'cause my HAIR. The thing is, terra Neo capillus, translated from Latin means land of neon hair. Literally everyone born there has neon-rainbow colored hair. Because I'm half human I a rainbow assortment of natural human hair colors, with black tips that never seem to go away, even if you cut them. Also because my dad's side and not inheriting neon hair I have neon green and yellow eyes, and I have to wear thick glasses no one can see through (it's also because I have REALLY bad eyesight but, whatever). Anyways public school is going to be TORTURE! Even as I walked through town I could see everyone is MAJORLY into conformism like their lives depended on it. "WHYYYYY~!" "Because you don't get enough social interaction with people your age." Nice dad, play THAT card. "I get plenty of social interaction." _'No you don't~!'_ "Shut it Shiro." I mumble quietly. You see, 'cause I'm a hybrid (or so the doctors say…) I have Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), also known as Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). The only weird thing about it is I can actually TALK to Shiro, the other me. "_I _think public school would be a WONDERFUL idea for us dad~! I could get in a few words myself to a couple of cuties~!" "See Kuro, even Shiro thinks it's a good idea!" _'Sometimes I think you're just out for world domination.'_ "No I'm not~!" " 'No you're not', What?" _'Go ahead, be my guest, tell Dad how you're out for total control over everything.' _"Kuro claims I'm out for 'world domination' and 'total control over everything', though the idea sounds nice~!" _'Palm meet face (AKA: face-palm).'_ If THIS is how the year goes, I will DIE. Of total HUMILIATION. Tomorrow I think I'll be fine but I'm starting in the middle of the year and I'll be a freshman. As I had walked through town earlier I saw the place that will be my new school. Casper High home of the ravens.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Wow! This is only a page but was made for explanations so I think it was okay…**

**Kuro: WHYYYY~!**

**A/N: If I didn't send you there you would never meet the trio and the story wouldn't even be a fic anymore.**

**Kuro: I know but WHYYYY~ DID YOU SEND ME WITH HERRRR~!**

**Ichigo(AKA: Shiro): WOOHOO~! *runs into wall***

**A/N: Ummm… You're in the same body as her…**

**Kuro: Not good enough~! *flash steps but doesn't reappear***

**A/N: Uh oh… R&R BEFORE SHEDFHJS2YA4 WNJMJJH7 %&# ^*^%-**

_**This computer signal has been lost have a nice day.**_


End file.
